Stuck in Between the Worlds
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Botan goes to turn into her spirit form only to find herself stuck in a world with a cheerful dead 7 year old and a grumpy dead 17 year old. HxB rated for language and situations
1. getting stuck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

"Well guys I have to go. I need to get some spirits today. I'll be back later. Bye!" The ferry girl with blue hair yelled back and waved to her friends. Her friends waved back.

"Bye Botan! See ya later!" Yusuke yelled back as the ferry girl mounted her oar and changed into her spirit form…or so she thought.

As Botan's form changed all of a sudden she got stuck. She couldn't move for about a minute.

"Well that was odd. That's never happened to me before." Botan said. She checked herself to make sure everything was okay only to find that there was no oar beneath her but she still remained in the air.

"What is going on? Can I suddenly fly now?" Botan yelled. She looked down and saw the group talking. Well everyone was talking except Hiei but that was expected of him. He never was the social type.

"Why hello! Who are you?" A cheery voice asked form behind Botan. Botan turned around to find a girl about the age of 7 floating in the air along with a girl who looked to be about 17.

"I'm Botan. Who are you?" Botan asked, trying to keep calm.

"Well I'm Cheery and this is Jennifer. She's been here a long time." The girl named Cheery said.

"Just where is 'here'?" Botan asked a little frightened.

"'Here' is the in between world. There aren't anymore than us three now. This world is where you get stuck turning into a spirit and something goes wrong. You can't talk to anyone outside this world. You can go into each world but you can neither touch nor speak to anyone or anything. I have been here for 5 years and cheery has been here for 1 year." The girl named Jennifer said dully.

"Don't you get bored?" Botan asked.

"Yes and lonely but in the end you get used to it. I was alone for 4 years. Well it looks like you are going to lose all you friends for good now. I lost all mine." Jennifer said dully.

"How did you two end up here?" Botan asked Cheery.

"We died and as we were turning into spirits something went wrong and we got stuck. Well it's good now that you're here!" Cheery said sweetly.

"Why is it good now that I'm here?" Botan asked uncertainly.

"Because now I won't be as bored." Cheery said.

"I want out of here. I am going to get us out of here." Botan said with a fist in the air.

"Good luck with that fairy." Jennifer said sarcastically.

"My name is Botan." Botan said trying to not get angry.

"Whatever fairy. I'm going to the demon world." Jennifer said and disappeared.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be back sooner or later. I can always find her. Anyways, moving on from Jennifer, how did you end up here?" Cheery asked.

"I was trying to turn into my spirit body so that I could go ferry some people to heaven and then go turn into my human body and visit my friends." Botan said simply.

"You can turn human even after you are dead?" Cheery asked amazed.

"Well no….and yes. You see I have a human body and can visit humans but I'm not human I'm a spirit." Botan said.

"Okay…I don't really understand but whatever. How do you plan on getting us out of here?" Cheery asked.

"Well I don't really know. Let's go visit Koenma so that I can think. Visiting him helps me think about things." Botan said.

"Who's Koenma?" Cheery asked.

"Koenma is the prince of Spirit world. You can hear people talk right?" Botan asked.

"Yes you can it's just I don't visit spirit world very much. Well let's go!" Cheery said. Both girls disappeared to go to visit Koenma.

**I know I know. Very short first chapter. I'm just trying to get back into the groove of writing. Well R&R**


	2. The two deaths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Cheery looked around Koenma's office. It was an interesting place. There was plenty of new tech things in there and lots and lots of books. Cheery wondered what the books for. Her eyes surveyed the room and they fell upon a baby with a blue pacifier in his mouth pacing.

"Who's the baby?" Cheery asked smiling.

"That's Koenma. He's the prince of Spirit world." Botan said while sitting in the air much the way Yusuke sat.

"Then who's the king? And where is god?" Cheery asked confused.

"There is no king. His name is Lord Enma and he is god in ningen terms." Botan explained.

"Oh…well what are the books for then? I mean who really needs that many books? Who could even read that many books?" Cheery asked. She was just burning with questions.

"The books tell who has died and ferry girls look in them so they can go ferry the spirits to spirit world. A lot of people need that many books. Like doctors and therapists and such. Spirit world has the most books in history. You don't read the books either. The names appear in the books and the ferry girls look at them. As soon as the book fills the ferry girls get a blank one and start over." Botan explained.

"How many books does spirit world have?" Cheery asked with wide eyes. She really loved questions apparently.

"Here let us go to the spirit world library. By the way I warn you the library is the size of Alaska, the largest state in America." Botan said. Botan grabbed Cheery's hand and both girls disappeared to the library.

At the library

"Wow." Cheery said. For the first time in Cheery's existence she was speechless. Cheery's eyes and mind tried to take in everything but it was too large for her.

"Yeah…that's how I was when I first saw this place. I've only got 200 more books to read and I'll have read all the books in the library." Botan said like it was nothing. Cheery's wide eyes flew to look at Botan.

"How long have you been dead?" Cheery's voice asked.

"A long time Cheery. So long that even you wouldn't believe it." Botan sighed and tried to grab a book but her hand flew right through it.

"Try me. I can believe anything." Cheery said.

"I have been dead for 1 million years. I have been ferrying spirits ever since then." Botan sighed sadly.

"…" Cheery couldn't say anything to that.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe it. Most people don't. My friends don't even know how long I've been dead. Most people don't." Botan said as she tried to reach for another book. She sighed as once again her hand just went right through the pages.

"Your human friends know that you're dead?" Cheery asked. She was amazed with everything.

"Yes they do. Most of them are demon, part demon, part spiritual, spiritual or just flat out ningen." Botan said while giving up on getting a book. It was no use. She wouldn't be able to get it.

"Hey Botan…have you come up with a way to get us out of here yet or no?" Cheery asked.

"No I haven't Cheery. I don't know how long it will take either. Darn it why can't you grab anything!" Botan yelled at the bookcase.

"That's just the way this sick world works." Cheery said slightly saddened.

"I hope you don't mind me asking cheery but how did you die?" Botan asked quietly.

"I died in a coma. I had been in it for about a year. I had gotten really sick when I was 5 and so I had to go into the hospital and they say that I had slowly started to forget everything and soon I slipped into a coma. I never got to say goodbye but I think that they heard my last few words in a way." Cheery said quietly.

Both girls were quiet for a long time. Botan was going to try and break the silence.

"Do you know how Jennifer died?" Botan asked.

"Yeah I do. I asked her when I first came here. She was very reluctant to tell me so but finally she told me. She said that she loved her brother very much. She lo-" Cheery was going to continue but was cut off by Jennifer.

"I loved him more than I loved my own parents. I loved him like the brother he was. He loved me back like a sister. We never fought…ever. We were very kind to each other and I looked up to him. He was 7 years older than me and protected me like nothing he had ever protected before. One day we were walking and all of a sudden a man ran up to us with a gun. He told us not to move at all." Jennifer stopped for a minute. Her eyes were glazed over and she was in her own world now. She was back with her brother. She was back holding his hand at the age of 10 and she was back with him, quivering behind him, being protected by him, and fearing everything around them.

"Ray shoved me behind him and said to the guy not to hurt me. The man just held his gun to Ray's head and told him to shut up. Ray shut up and I held on close to his leg. I heard ray gasp and I looked to see Ray's fiancée being shot in the head. She fell to the ground with a soft thud. I looked at ray only to find that his eyes were grey and cold. He looked down at Me. He picked me up and ran to his fiancée's dead body. The guy with the gun didn't stop us. He just chuckled. Ray put me down gently and put his hand to Casey's face. He whispered that she was so cold." Jennifer stopped again. Her eyes held no emotion at all. She was seeing this all again. She was reliving all of this again.

"Ray told me to get on his shoulders. He got on his knees and I climbed onto his shoulders. He sniffled and then picked up Casey's limp dead body. A tear fell form my eye. Casey was like a mother to me and now she wasn't there at all. The next day we planned out the funeral and had it a week later. For years after that Ray took care of me but not the way he used to. I could tell that year after year he would die a little more until soon enough one day I came home and found out his body had given up on him. That was the day I killed myself. I was 17 then and he was 24. I took my brother's hand and cut it open with a knife then I cut open my own. I clutched our hands together and mixed his blood with mine. Our blood was then forever mixed. Then I took the knife and shoved it through my heart. As I was dying I just ended up here." Jennifer finished.

"That's a very depressing story. I can see why you died. Your body would have given up on you soon enough anyway. I have seen what heartaches do to people." Botan said calmly. Jennifer just nodded her head.

"Botan…How did you die?" Cheery asked.

**Well that's all. At least this chapter was longer than the last one. I hope you all like it. Also sorry for some of the long paragraphs. Well R&R**


	3. the story of Botan's death

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho **

"Botan…How did you die?" Cheery asked. The whole group of three went silent. The two who had been there for the longest were waiting for an answer as the blue haired girl was trying to find a start.

"Well…the memory it still fresh in my mind as it always will be. It was a rainy day and I was 20. I stilled loved to play in the rain like every child. I was still a child inside. I still am. Or at least I think like one a lot. Anyways I was dancing around in circles in the rain and all of a sudden a man caught me. I looked at him like he was crazy and he gave me a smile. I slowly pulled myself out of his grasp. He said that he wanted to keep me form getting sick. I just stared at him. He looked quickly around to make sure no one was looking and pulled me quickly to his home and I couldn't scream because he covered my mouth." Botan said. Her eyes had now glazed over fully and they became a hazy magenta. Her hand were grasping at her clothing as if she was being pulled at.

"He threw me to the floor of his home and tried to rip off my clothing. I kicked him in the gut He doubled over backwards and I tried to run to the door. He tripped me and pinned me to the floor. His smile told me he was going to rape me. I whimpered slightly from fear and just to trick him. He said that I was going to have a nice day today. I kick him where it hurt and basically fought until I couldn't fight anymore and neither could he. Finally he yelled and pulled out a sharp glass piece and yelled that if he couldn't have me no one could and shoved the glass through my heart. My body slowly died and when my spirit flew out I saw he was raping my dead body." Botan said. Her eyes were still glazed over. Cheery was about to say something but Jennifer stopped her. She could tell Botan wasn't finished.

"After my death I just did what everyone said because something in my mind said to. After a couple years of my death I checked on the man who took my life. I saw he had a wife and was 2 months from being a father. He seemed happy and I could tell his wife was happy. Then I saw the oddest thing. He told his wife he would be back in a minute. She just nodded her head okay and he walked out the door. He walked a while until he came upon a headstone. It looked like a homemade headstone. Engraved on it was 'Botan. The woman I never meant to take the life of. The woman I dream of every night' and he set a flower beside it and whispered that he was sorry for what he had done that day. A tear fell from his eye and he stroked the headstone and said that he wished I was back and filled with life and he knew he would perish for his wrong doing but that for now he would live his life the best way he could. He said he would think of me for the rest of his life. Then he went back to what he had been doing." Botan said softly. Cheery restrained herself from saying anything.

"I watched him for the rest of his life and everyday at the same time that I died he would go to the headstone and just talk sometimes or sometimes cry and tell me about his problems and then asked why I was listening. He said he could tell I was there and for that he felt very loved and forgiven and in his dreams the night he died I gave him a dream of forgiveness and when he died he was smiling with a tear down his cheek. He went to heaven I made sure of that and before he floated off he hugged me and thanked me for everything and said he would always think of me for the rest of eternity." Botan finished as her eyes unglazed. She smiled at the two girls in front of her.

"That makes me feel of no meaning." Jennifer said after a while.

"You shouldn't feel like that. You died to be with your brother and I died form accident but was treated with so much respect afterwards. Every death has its own story." Botan said.

"That's a great story Botan. I think it's sweet." Cheery said.

Botan's eyes went wide and she looked around frantically. Both the other girls looked at her with confusion until Jennifer felt it too.

"What-" Cheery was going to ask but Botan covered her mouth.

"Shh…someone else has come into this realm. I can feel it." Botan whispered. She then felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. Botan turned around sharply. Both girls stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Jennifer asked quickly. Botan shoved both girls behind her. She didn't trust this man at all. He gave off a weird vibe.

"I asked, who are you?" Jennifer shouted from behind Botan. Botan gasped.

"I know who he is!" Botan shouted.

**I know that this was short but I leave you with another cliffhanger thing. Well R&R**


	4. The man who appeared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

"I know who he is!" Botan shouted.

"Who is it Botan?" Cheery asked frightened.

"You don't even want to know." Botan said backing everyone away form the man.

"Yes we do want to know Botan now tell us." Jennifer said sternly.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get far away form him." Botan said quickly as the man edged near them.

"I know where to go where it will take forever to find us." Jennifer said quickly and they all disappeared right before the man could grab hold of them.

-With Jennifer, Cheery, and Botan-

"That was close." Botan sighed and floated in mid air above the grass. She looked around and saw a beautiful waterfall pouring and green wet fresh grass everywhere.

"Is this where you go when you don't want me to find you?" Cheery asked Jennifer.

"Yeah it is. It's in the demon world. I was surprised to see it here. I least of all thought anything like that would be here in the demon world. Usually there is this boy with black spiky hair and is always wearing black clothing who comes here. I don't know who he is." Jennifer said quietly.

"That's Hiei but right now we will talk about the new man in this world. His name is Mitchell Smith. He isn't too great of a human being. When he was alive he raped women whenever he could and he got away with it for a long time. He once molested a little girl. She has been scarred for life. He finally went to jail for all his wrong doings. When he raped the women though he liked to play the slave game. Where he was their master and they were his slave. Now that he is here with two women and one child that is not good news. We are going to have to avoid him and come up with a plan." Botan said.

"What are you three ladies plotting?" Mitchell asked behind them. All of them screamed and turned around to face him.

"Hurry I know somewhere we can go that takes a long time to find." Botan whispered. Both girls grabbed a hold of Botan and Botan and the girls disappeared.

-With the three girls-

"Where –pant- are we?-pant-" Jennifer asked while panting form the fear the man gave her popping up like that.

"It's a special room that Koenma set up for me just in case someone came after me. No matter what world you are in this room can't be detected. Nor does it have a door. You have to have a special item to get in this room if you are spirit and if you are demon or human you can't get in with out a spirit with the item." Botan explained.

"That is awesome!" Cheery said while looking around the room.

"Okay yeah this room is cool. Now I want to hear more about this Hiei man. Who is he?" Jennifer asked intrigued.

"Hiei is a Koorime and a fire demon. He isn't very social and he's really mysterious a lot of the time. He has a sister named Yukina and she now knows that he is her brother. He wouldn't tell her for the longest time." Botan said and then realized that she was giving away a lot of information about Hiei.

"I think he's cute." Jennifer said. Something ticked in Botan. She growled low in her throat.

"You can't have him." Botan growled at Jennifer. Jennifer gave her a look that said she was crazy.

"Why can't I have him?" Jennifer asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because I know him well enough he wouldn't pick you as a mate." Botan said harshly.

"Oh I see what it is now. You like him. Well trust me I won't take him. I'm dead remember?" Jennifer said with a smirk. Botan blushed a little and looked down with embarrassment.

"When are you and the Hiei guy going to get married?" Cheery asked.

"We aren't going to anytime. I don't even think he likes me as a friend none the less as more than a friend." Botan said sadly.

"I wouldn't say that Botan. He does sit there and ponder a lot. Usually mumbling every once in a while. He says the name Yukina a lot and he says Botan a lot too. Sometimes he says Kurama and then angrily he will say oaf." Jennifer giggled. Botan smiled. Maybe there was some hope for her and the idea of her and Hiei being together.

"Does he really?" Botan asked.

"Yeah he does. He's been doing that for about 3 years now. He started saying Yukina from the start and your name came into it about 2 and ½ years ago." Jennifer said smugly.

"What else does he do?" Botan asked.

"Nothing more than that. He trains sometimes. He usually has his shirt off and sweat is sticking to his whole body as anger is filled in his ruby eyes." Jennifer said.

"His eyes are crimson." Botan sighed while thinking about Hiei training.

"I know they are. I was seeing if you knew." Jennifer said.

"Do you know Yusuke Botan?" Cheery asked.

"How do you know him?" Botan asked with wide eyes.

**I know this was a horrible place to end it and again it was short but with time the chapters are going to get longer. Well R&R**


	5. feeling the warmth of another

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

_Italics _are Hiei's thoughts

**_Bold Italics _**are Hiei's mind talking with him

"How do you know him?" Botan asked with wide eyes.

"You know how Yusuke saved a little boy a long time ago?" Cheery said smiling. Botan nodded her head. She still didn't understand how that went with Cheery knowing Yusuke.

"Well I'm that little boy's cousin. He told me the whole story about it all. I laughed at the funny faces he said that yusuke made. Then I cried when he said that he died. Then I found out yusuke was alive again." Cheery said smiling. Botan's eyes were still wide at the fact that a little girl who hadn't even met yusuke knew him.

"He's in my group of friends. Maybe I can find a way for you to meet him." Botan said smiling.

"You have to find a way out of here first." Jennifer said smartly. Botan's eyes lost their luster as she realized that.

"It's okay Botan. We'll find a way out of here." Cheery said trying to get Botan's hopes up. Botan's face got a little more cheerful.

"I know we will!" Botan said with a fist in the air. Cheery giggled and Jennifer just rolled her eyes.

"Now what are you ladies up to?" Mitchell asked from behind.

**With Koenma**

"What happened to Botan damn it?" Koenma yelled. Jorge was franticly searching every nook and cranny to find the blue hair ferry girl.

"I'm going to get the team on this!" Koenma said with determination in his eyes. He picked up a communicator and punched something into it.

**With Yusuke and the others**

"Damn thing is ringing again! I hate this thing!" Yusuke yelled as he pulled out the communicator from his pocket. He flipped it open and Koenma's worried yet determined face appeared on screen.

"What is it Toddler?" Yusuke asked irritated.

"We can't find Botan. I could track her spirit energy and then all of a sudden I lost it and it hasn't come back for an hour now. I need you and the rest of the team to do their best in tracking her down. We must find her before she gets hurt." Koenma said and then disappeared off screen. Yusuke's eyes were wide.

"Botan's missing! We need to search for her!" yusuke said quickly. They all came up with a plan and then they all split up. Hiei went into the forest since he can quickly search through the trees while using his Jagan. The bad thing was his Jagan couldn't pick up a single bit of her energy.

_I'm not worrying about the Onna. She can fend for herself._

_**Don't try and fool yourself my friend. You know as well as I do you have feelings for Botan**_

_I do NOT have any feelings towards the ferry Onna._

_**Hiei, oh please. You can't fool me.**_

_What makes you think that?_

_**I'm your other half. Seriously Hiei. You can't trick yourself that easily.**_

_I'm not going to admit I have feelings for Bo- I mean the Onna._

_**Come on Hiei. You know you want to say her name. It's not that hard and I know you know what it is. Say it with me. Botan.**_

_I will not! I'm only searching for her because if I don't I will get more time added to my sentence_

_**Give it up Hiei and admit it. I mean it only has to be between you and your other half. I can't give it away unless you do.**_

_I won't admit it_

_**Hiei you know you want to. No one but us has to know.**_

Hiei never said anything back because for just a single second he could feel Botan's energy. It was only for a split second though.

**With the girls stuck in the worlds**

"We should be okay now. I mean if we keep moving he can catch us." Botan said. All three girls were panting.

"Oh look Botan. There is Hiei. He looks mad." Jennifer said.

"He does look mad. Hmm I wonder what's wrong?" Botan asked out loud.

"He's probably fighting with himself again. He does that often when he doesn't want to admit something to himself." Jennifer said simply.

"I wanna see if I can posses him. Maybe then I can talk to the others." Botan said.

"Okay one it will take you forever to posses Hiei and two we can't posses people in this world." Jennifer said.

"It's still worth a try." Botan said with hope as she stepped in Hiei's body. Well she didn't really step into it just in it. Or whatever.

When Botan stepped into Hiei's body she could feel his heat and everything but only for a split second and then the feeling went away.

"I could feel him." Botan whispered to herself. She could tell Hiei had felt something too because he had stopped moving for a bit and had this odd look on his face.

"Maybe I can posses him after all, or at least get into his mind." Botan whispered to herself. She would have to try it later.

**Well that's all for now. R&R**


	6. feeling each other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

"Maybe I can posses him after all, or at least get into his mind." Botan whispered to herself. She would have to try it again later.

"What did you say Botan?" Cheery asked Botan. Botan turned around quickly with a smile.

"I didn't say anything. I was just thinking about how to get us out of here." Botan said while smiling. Cheery smiled back.

"You can't posses him Botan. Don't dare think that you can because that will get you no where." Jennifer said.

"But Jennifer, I could feel the warmth of his body and I know he felt something too. Hiei doesn't just stop searching for things for no reason." Botan argued.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your heat that you felt?" Jennifer asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes I am sure it wasn't my heat. Hiei has a certain heat that only he has and no one else. I felt it and later I am going to try again to do it for longer." Botan said. Jennifer just rolled her eyes and floated off. Cheery looked desperately at Botan and then followed Jennifer.

Botan decided to stay behind and try her best to contact Hiei. Hiei had finally stopped and sat in a tree. Botan took a deep breath and floated over to where Hiei was sitting in his tree. One of Hiei's eyes opened lazily and he mumbled "What is it Onna?"

Botan jumped back startled. She hadn't even done anything and Hiei could sense her. Hiei shot both eyes opened and looked around. He sighed and leaned against the tree again. He looked around again and then sighed with disappointment.

Botan slowly floated near his body and could see him stiffen but he didn't move. She put her hand over his hand as it floated through. She stopped her hand from going through the tree. She could feel Hiei's warmth again and it stayed for as long as she kept her hand there. Finally Hiei's hand twitched and Hiei shot his eyes open again.

"I could have sworn I felt her that time." Hiei mumbled to himself. Hiei closed his eyes again and sighed with disappointment.

"You did feel me." Botan whispered. Hiei once again opened his eyes. He searched everywhere. He couldn't find Botan though.

"Why is it I can hear her and feel her but I can't see her?" Hiei asked out loud.

"Please Hiei. I know you can feel me and I know you can hear me. Please just listen." Botan said. Hiei shook his head as if to rid him of her voice and shut his eyes again.

"I must be losing my mind." Hiei mumbled out loud and shook his hand which made Botan lose the warmth. Botan sighed sadly and floated off. It was going to take a while to get Hiei to listen. She knew he could hear but he was being stubborn.

**With Hiei**

Hiei was lying in a tree trying to get some rest before searching again. His mind had been on her all day and it was making him tried. Hiei shut his eyes and was just drifting off to sleep when he could feel her presence. He opened one eye off of instinct and asked out "What is it Onna?"

Hiei, then realizing what he had said and felt, opened both eyes and looked around for the Onna. When he saw nothing he sighed with disappointment and shut his eyes again.

Hiei then sensed a spirit near him and stiffened. It felt like Botan's energy. Hiei felt the energy go through his hand. It was very strong. Hiei felt his hand twitch as it wanted to grab for the energy but it knew it couldn't. Hiei finally opened his eyes again.

"I could have sworn I felt her that time." Hiei mumbled to himself. Hiei sighed when he didn't see her and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed.

"You did feel me." Hiei heard a voice whisper. It sounded so much like Botan Hiei opened his eyes in hopes that Botan was just playing a trick on him.

"Why is it I can hear her and feel her but I can't see her?" Hiei asked out loud in case Botan could hear him.

"Please Hiei. I know you can feel me and I know you can hear me. Please just listen." Hiei could swear that was her voice pleading with her. Hiei knew that Botan couldn't read or get into peoples minds. Hiei shook his head trying to rid himself of her voice and shut his eyes again.

"I must be losing my mind." Hiei mumbled to no one. Hiei shook his hand to rid himself of the feeling in it. As soon as he shook it the feeling of her energy left and he could hear a small sad sigh and felt Botan's energy floating away.

**With Koenma**

"This is not good at all." Koenma mumbled to himself while pacing his office. He was sucking madly on his pacifier in anticipation.

"Sir…I could sense Botan earlier in the…..invisible room." Jorge said quietly. He knew what the next thing would be.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Koenma roared at the ogre. Jorge whimpered and quivered with fear. Koenma shot out of the room and went to the invisible room and went in it and found no one there. Koenma stomped back to his office and grabbed the loudspeaker.

"Attention everyone in this palace. If any of you senses my top Ferry girl Botan then please report to me immediately after checking where the energy is coming from. I need to know where my number one ferry girl has disappeared to." Koenma said on the loudspeaker. He then turned it off and breathed heavily. This was going to be a long day.

**I know it was short but right now I can't think and I am tired. I hope you like my story thus far. Enjoy my story. Well R&R**


	7. a peaceful first night's sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Botan sighed sadly and floated away from Hiei. She didn't know how she could get his attention. She tried much but he seemed to dismiss them all thinking he was losing it. Botan needed to reach out to him. He seemed to be the best at reaching her. Maybe she could go to Kuwabara but would he be able to pick up her signal?

Botan smiled a little and flew to where Kuwabara was. Botan concentrated all her energy towards going into Kuwabara's body. Botan tried and tried but no avail. Kuwabara couldn't sense her even if his life depended on it. Well her life depends on it but still.

Botan floated away to find Hiei again. He was still in the tree but was now asleep. Botan floated to the tree and sat down beside Hiei. Botan sighed and looked at the now dawning sky.

"I wish I could be with you guys. There is some creepy guy stalking my new friends and me. I know who he is but still I want him gone. I doubt that you care though." Botan said. She turned towards Hiei and saw that he hadn't shifted at all. She decided to keep on talking.

"I know I haven't even been gone more than a day but I miss you guys already. I miss saying good night to you all, even though you don't say it back. I want to wake up and be able to say good morning to you all but I know that I can't." Botan sighed wistfully. She watched as the sky turned a pinkish purple color.

"I can see why you like sleeping in trees. I know it can't be because of the comfort because let me tell you that this tree is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever sat upon. You like trees because of the view. Well maybe you do. I know I do. You may like trees because of the discomfort they cause to you. You probably feel that you deserve this comfort. You don't. You deserve better Hiei." Botan said while smiling. The sky was now a purple and soon it would be night.

"You know what Hiei? I think you are the best person I have ever met. You're better than Kuwabara. He is madly in love with Yukina and doesn't think about how others feel when he shows his love. You're better than Kurama. Kurama shows his intelligence thus making others who aren't as smart feel bad. You're better than Yusuke. You aren't a pervert like him and you don't gloat when you win. You're better than Koenma. You don't show off whenever possible. You just take life as it is and treat yourself your own way. You show your feelings but not to where it will hurt people too much." Botan said. She saw Hiei move slightly.

Botan smiled at Hiei's sleeping form. His arms were crossed and his back was leaning against the tree. His eyes were closed and only peacefulness adorned his face. He looked at peace with the world when he was asleep. Botan thought that that was cute.

"At first it hurt when you insulted me but then I realized what you were doing. You were taking my weakness away. You were showing me that only I can let words hurt me. I'm glad you did that." Botan looked at Hiei. His chest rose and fell like it would when he was asleep.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. It's like you haven't a worry in the world. I bet you're having a good dream right now. I have good dreams about you and the others. Sometimes I have dreams about us just sitting around and talking. Nothing of much importance. Then I have dreams where Yukina and you never lost your family and were accepted within your breed of demon." Botan said while staring at the stars which now glittered the sky. Botan looked at the moon and how it lit up the sky.

"I love the night time. It's the only time where I can be myself. Where I can think without a smile on my face. It's the only time when I am at peace." Botan said. She looked at Hiei. His face changed into a more peaceful and happy one.

"I have to sleep now but I think for my own comfort I'll sleep beside you tonight. I hope you don't mind." Botan said. Her eyes closed and the last thing she heard before she fell into slumber was:

"Onna, wherever you may be right now, thanks for talking to me" Hiei said. Botan smiled. Hiei could hear her just fine. There were no worries.

**Short I know but please review and tell me what you think**


	8. real feelings and screams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Botan blinked open her eyes, slightly tired from her sleep. She yawned and looked to her side. She noticed Hiei was still there. He was awake though. For a second Botan forgot he couldn't see her and so she almost waved at him but then she remembered and sighed sadly. Botan stretched and groaned, fully waking from her sleep.

"I slept good last night even though I was sleeping in a tree." Botan said and looked at the forest floor. She heard Hiei move and she saw him looking in her direction. She knew he heard her and she knew he was forcing himself not to respond.

"Is it kind of like being blind Hiei?" Botan asked. She knew it must be frustrating to him not to be able to see her but hear her. Hiei just hned and shut his eyes.

"Well it isn't a picnic for me ya know. I can't touch anything and I can hear you all but only you can hear me. I don't even know if you care that you can hear me. You rarely respond to what I say. I mean really. Even when I wasn't in this world you didn't respond to me or listen to me. Are you even going to tell the rest of the team that you can hear me? You probably won't because you don't care…or they'll think you're crazy…..really crazy…" Botan said. Hiei just sighed in annoyance.

"Even when I can't see you and only hear you, you never shut up. I don't think you know how to shut up. No, I won't tell the others because they would think I was crazy and I don't even know if I'm sane right now. This could all be a trick that someone is doing to me. I am not going to sound like a fool running up to the others and proclaiming I can hear you ands know where you are and then it all blow up in my face. Not only that, but I don't go blabbing things to everyone like you and I shut up a lot. Why don't you try it?" Hiei asked. Botan's eyes were wide because that was the most Hiei had ever said to her in one saying. Botan finally shook off the shock and glared at Hiei. He was smirking.

"Fine, don't go and tell the team. I mean I guess I'll be stuck here forever and you'll never get to see me ever again." Botan said, hoping that would get to Hiei.

"Now that's a good dream." Hiei said smugly. Botan glared at him and then remembered what Jennifer had said.

"Well I know you think about me. I mean my new friend told me. She has been here for 5 years it I think and she has listened to you. She said you mumble my name a lot." Botan said while smirking. This didn't faze Hiei at all.

"Yeah I mumble your name in annoyance. I bet your new friend didn't mention that now did she?" Hiei said. Botan's face fell and she sat there in silence. Maybe she didn't have a chance with Hiei. Maybe he really did hate her. Botan bit back a depressed sigh and looked at Hiei one more time before floating away.

Hiei sat there waiting for a response form Botan. He was slightly surprised when he didn't get one. So he figured she had left him alone, and so he acted happy about it.

_Finally she left me alone. Her voice was starting to get annoying._

_**You know you don't mean that. I know you don't mean that. She may leave forever now and you may never hear from her again. What will you do then?**_

_I'll be happy then because I won't have to hear her annoying voice ever again or see her cheeriness ever again._

_**Do you really believe that?**_

_Of course I believe it._

_**Well this time I'm not going to try and disagree. I'll just let you see that you won't be happy about it. I mean we both know you like her, even though you deny it, and we'll just see how much you believe that when you don't hear form her for weeks on end.**_

Hiei didn't respond to his inner voice. He didn't want to respond to it because deep inside he knew it was right but he wouldn't ever admit that. He had too much pride at stake though he knew his inner voice knew him better than he knew himself.

Hiei jumped from the tree and started to walk to Kurama's house. He didn't know why he wanted to go to Kurama's house but he felt he needed to. He had a feeling Kurama would bombard him with questions on whether he had heard anything from or about Botan. Hiei stopped in his tracks and started to just walk aimlessly around the forest thinking that going to Kurama's house would be a bad idea.

Hiei decided he would just stay away from the others for quite awhile. Then he wouldn't get asked so many questions about Botan. He didn't want her on his mind but he knew she would be on it more and more. Hiei groaned in anger and shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the ground in anger.

-With Botan-

Botan sadly floated away from the tree Hiei had been in. She decided that she wouldn't talk to him anymore. She didn't need his help. She would find a way out and she would get Jennifer and Cheery out too. Then when she got out she would ask Koenma if Cheery could be a ferry girl in training; more specifically her apprentice. She hoped Koenma would agree.

Botan also knew that when she got out she would probably stay away from Hiei more now that she knew how he really felt towards her. It did sadden her but she wouldn't let him see it…or maybe she would. Honestly she didn't really care anymore. She knew she would get over it sometime though she didn't know when.

Sighing sadly Botan dropped down to the ground knowing she wouldn't fall through it. She lay on her back and looked up at the sky. Her arms were under her head and she looked at the clouds adorning the sky. It was such a beautiful day ruined by such a bad case of love.

'_I guess opposites don't attract like they say…' _Botan thought sadly to herself. She wished they did though. She always wondered who said these little things. They never had a name. Usually she would say they were wrong but then she would find them being right. This time though she felt they were wrong.

"Why did I have to fall in love with the one man who can't even stand my existence?" Botan asked out loud. She knew she wouldn't get a response. She never did get one when she asked things such as that.

Botan pushed herself up form the ground and heaved a sigh of sadness. She solemnly started to walk around the forest, hoping she wouldn't run into Hiei, Cheery, or Jennifer. She loved the three of them; really she did, but at the moment she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She didn't feel like talking since this morning.

Botan held her hands down at her sides and occasionally toyed with her kimono. She couldn't help but feel depressed and alone because really she had a reason to be depressed and she really was alone. She didn't know cheery or Jennifer that well but she had them there. She just was alone from the rest of the world.

As Botan was walking she felt someone put their hand on her head. She at first thought it would be Cheery but then she realized the hand was too bid for Cheery and she knew Jennifer wouldn't ever touch her. Botan slowly turned around to see Mitchell Smith grinning at her. Botan took a deep breath and screamed hoping someone would hear her…or at least someone who could hear her would. Mitchell just kept grinning as Botan kept screaming. He must not have realized Hiei could hear Botan.

Mitchell finally scooped Botan up in his arms and disappeared somehow. Botan kept screaming until Mitchell covered her mouth because he was tired of her screaming. Botan bit him but it didn't work at all because he just kept his hand clamped over her mouth. Botan tried kicking him but that didn't work at all.

-With Hiei-

Hiei kept walking around the forest with nothing to do. He was bored but he had Botan on his mind. He knew he shouldn't have said that to her but like she said he was taking away her weakness with his insults. He knew he didn't mean it though. He did a long time ago when he first met her though. He felt she was annoying and to happy for her own good. What he didn't understand was she wasn't that happy. She had to do that to cheer others up even though it didn't cheer Hiei up.

All of a sudden Hiei heard a scream that sounded like Botan's. Hiei was about to pull out his katana until he realized that he couldn't do anything about it. He knew who it was though that was attacking her. It was that damn man that had somehow managed to get in their world. Hiei was going to find out and he was going to find Botan somehow. He just needed to figure out how.

**Well that's all for this chapter. I'll add the next one really soon. Please review **


	9. finding a way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Hiei started to pace the forest floor in anger. He had no idea how he was going to reach Botan. She had given him a brief explanation of where she was and how she got there and he knew he couldn't get there because even if he could turn into a spirit the chances that he would get stuck were too rare. He sighed and sat down on a tree trunk and went off into his mind to come up with a plan.

**With Botan**

Botan thrashed about in an attempt to get Mitchell to let her go. She knew her attempts were futile but she wanted to try anyway and see if there was even a small chance he would free her. She knew it was a slim chance but she was willing to tire her self trying. Botan bit him again but it affected him none. Finally she stopped all together and waited for the next part.

Mitchell set her down on the ground in the middle of a clearing in a meadow. She wondered what the hell he took her here for. She didn't understand it at all. They would easily be found in the mea…. Now she got it. They would be easily found and so the girls wouldn't think to look there and even if they did there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Mitchell smiled down at her and sat down beside her. He could tell she knew what he was doing and he didn't care. He was glad she knew. It would be easier to explain his next move. He normally explained his plans to his victims. Why he did this, not a soul could explain.

"So you know what I am doing right?" Mitchell asked. Botan glared at him but nodded her head.

"I don't know everything you're doing but I do know how you're managing it. You do realize that Hiei can hear me right?" Botan asked smugly. Then her smirk fell. Mitchell's grew.

"He may be able to hear you but that means nothing if he can't reach you." Mitchell said smugly. Botan sighed, knowing he was right.

**With Hiei**

Hiei had an idea but he didn't know if it would work. He would have to go to spirit world but that wasn't the problem. The problem….Hiei smirked knowing that there would now be no problems. He would get what he wanted. Hiei disappeared to spirit world.

**With Hiei in spirit world**

Hiei walked calmly into spirit world and everyone that saw him ran except for two, an ogre and a ferry girl who both knew him. Ayame smiled at Hiei and Jorge took a step away from him. Jorge figured Ayame didn't know him that well to know to step away because she just kept smiling at him.

"May I ask what it is you need Hiei?" Ayame asked sweetly. Hiei didn't respond that quickly and gave her the stare he would give Botan when she was way to chipper which made Jorge cower a little bit and Ayame just smiled more. Hiei got the feeling she knew why he was there.

"I need to ask….a….favor of you…" Hiei said quietly. Ayame's smile grew. Hiei glared at her because she knew why he was there and she was smug about it. Ayame stopped smiling and just stuck to a smirk.

"What would that favor be?" Ayame asked and Jorge slowly pulled himself a little closer to Hiei in which Hiei gave him a warning growl and Jorge stepped back a bit. Ayame held back her giggling for later.

"Well….get some time off from your job and you can tell that brat that it's because you are overwhelmed and think you're getting a little sick and are getting way to tired….he'll let you go. You're one of his favorite as the Onna has informed me." Hiei said emotionlessly. Ayame nodded her head and walked off towards Koenma's office. Jorge just stood there staring at Hiei.

Hiei growled at him and Jorge scurried off in fear. Hiei couldn't help but smirk at how easy it was to get what he wanted and he knew Koenma would let her off because he was in love with her. Hiei knew though that if Koenma didn't let her off all Hiei would have to do is go in there and threaten him and if that didn't work (which it usually did) then he would tell him it was the Onna and if he didn't let Ayame off for a little while then the Onna would surely die or be raped for eternity.

Hiei waited a couple of minutes and saw Ayame coming back with a smile. Hiei knew they could leave so he started to walk off. Ayame quickly ran to catch up with Hiei in which Hiei slowed down a couple of steps knowing that ferry girls were particularly slow when walking for some reason, though he couldn't figure out why. Ayame smiled when Hiei did this and Hiei didn't respond.

Hiei, getting sick of walking, stopped abruptly and turned to Ayame who stopped in confusion and stared at Hiei. Hiei just stood there for a second in thinking if he should or not ask. He was really getting sick and tired of walking and he didn't want to carry the ferry girl who was beside him but he was afraid she flew like Botan did and he honestly didn't want to die.

"…Fly us to the forest where I tell you to…" Hiei said. Ayame nodded her head and pulled out her oar. She told Hiei to get on and Hiei did reluctantly and then Ayame hopped on. She started off slowly and got faster but not deathly fast. Hiei was glad because he could hold onto the oar and not die instead of holding onto the rider and still have the possibility of dying.

Hiei told her where to drop them both off and she did as said. She put her oar away and waited. Hiei stood there in thought of what to do now. He had had a plan but he didn't know if it would work or if it would just be a waste of time. He knew he had to try….even though he didn't want to admit to why he wanted to save her so badly.

"I need something from you ferry girl. I need you to put my body in a coma of sorts." Hiei said. That was when Ayame lost his path completely and grew a confused look upon her face. Hiei sighed and attempted to not allow his anger to flare.

"Here…..I'll try another way. I need you to put my body on the brink of death so that my spirit starts to float to spirit world but you must keep my body alive and if you feel your body heat up very quickly then you need to bring me to full life. You understand what I want right?" Hiei asked. Ayame nodded her head and pulled a small vile from her pocket. It contained a liquid that was purple.

"This is a poison and it will quickly put you to the brink of death. This poison is created to keep you just barely alive because when you reach that state they want you to die very slowly. So I can keep you alive while you attempt to save Botan." Ayame said. Hiei drank half the vile and he realized that this was a poison he had not tested to keep himself from dying when given it. He quickly fell to the ground and reached the brink very quickly. Ayame ran to his side and kept him just barely alive so that his spirit may reach Botan.

**With Botan**

Botan sighed and attempted plucking at a piece of grass, knowing she wouldn't be able to but still she was bored and she wanted something to do. Mitchell just sat there letting Botan be bored. He knew she was waiting for him to do something but he was going to surprise her. He was going to allow her to think he wasn't going to do something after all and then suddenly spring into it when she least expected it.

"Mitchell…are you going to do anything or not?" Botan asked, a little pissed off at the entire ordeal. Mitchell smirked and didn't answer her. Botan didn't sigh or anything for she expected him to do this. She had known what he had done to the others and she was going to expect it no matter how long she was stuck with him.

"You're an ass, you know this right?" Botan asked, pissed. Mitchell stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't expect a girl like that to act like that. She seemed so innocent but he guessed she wasn't and he guessed he would have to teach her a lesson. Mitchell stood up and walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair and pulled her ear close to his mouth.

"No one speaks to me like that and gets away with it, you hear me? Now it's time for your punishment you naughty girl." He said, angered and excited at the same time. Botan was grinding her teeth together because of the hair pulled and because he was pissing her off.

"I must correct you. Someone can speak to you and get away with it and today may be the very first time. And two, I am not a naughty girl you sick freak." Botan hissed through her teeth. Mitchell yanked her hair again and then threw her to the ground. Botan rubbed her head in slight pain and glared up at Mitchell. Mitchell could only smirk at her.

"I told you you're punishment would come and now you're going to get it." Mitchell said and got down and forcefully straddled her. Botan kicked him which didn't seem to work and Mitchell smirked down at her. Botan kicked him in his groin in which made him fall off of her and lie on the ground in the fetal position.

Botan hopped up and started to run to the forest and then she realized she could fly but she was one second to late because she must not have kicked Mitchell hard enough because he was already lunging for her and he landed on her, once again straddling her.

"Get your fat ass off of me! You are a sick freak who needs to die!" Botan yelled but knew it would do no good. He had her arms pinned down by holding them and he had her legs pinned down as well by sitting on them. Botan struggled but nothing worked.

"You little bitch; you don't run away from me! You will now stay put and your punishment will be much worse." Mitchell growled low in his throat. Botan gulped and stared at him wide eyed figuring that it was the end and she might as well submit to his wants. Wait! She wasn't that kind of girl. She was going to fight for her freedom and rights!

"….fuck….you…." Botan said darkly. Mitchell just chuckled deep in his throat.

"We'll just have to fix that dirty mouth of yours won't we?" Mitchell said huskily. Botan gagged and rolled her eyes but then noticed that Mitchell's face was getting closer to hers. She was going to resist…or do her best at it.

**With Hiei**

Hiei looked down at his body and then looked around. He didn't hear anybody and he knew that Botan could feel him if he was in her new world. He knew he couldn't be because he could touch his body and other things and not go through them. Hiei sighed and flew over to Ayame and sat his body through hers which seemed to be the only thing he could go through. He saw Ayame quickly start to heal his body and he felt his spirit being sucked back into his now fully alive body.

Hiei groaned and sat up with a small headache. He saw Ayame staring down at him, sadly smiling for she knew it didn't work. Hiei sighed and knew that the chances of it working like that were little to none and he had a better chance if he were to kill himself and become spirit and then attempt to get stuck in that world.

"There is something I have to have you do." Hiei said. Ayame waited for him to continue.

"I figure there is only one way to get the ferry Onna back and I figure that I have to kill myself to reach her but to become true spirit and not demon I must have someone else kill me. I'm sure they would understand if you gave me the poison and I'm sure they would forgive you for it if it were for the sake of a ferry girl." Hiei said. Ayame was slightly shocked but nodded her head and pulled out another small vile but this one had a blue-green color to it and it smelled awful.

"This poison will kill you in two minutes. They just figured out about it a day ago so I'm sure you're not familiar with it so I'm sure it will work quickly. Drink all of it please and I'll be by your body for the entire time." Ayame said. Hiei had to smile at her because even though he wasn't the nicest to her she still stuck by his side like Botan did. His smile was small but she caught glimpse of it and smiled back. She handed him the small vile and he opened it and drank it all in one gulp.

Hiei's vision went blurry and his mind started to spin and he knew it was working better than he thought it would. Finally all he could see was darkness.

**With Botan**

Mitchell's face was an inch from hers when she thought of something to do. All of a sudden she spit on Mitchell's face, feeling it was her only defense. Yes she didn't quite enjoy spitting but it was needed. Mitchell slowly drew his face away from hers and wiped her spit off his face.

He glared down at Botan with a glare that threatened death. All Botan could do was smirk. She didn't have much to lose anymore. She was stuck in a world with some sick minded control freak who adored raping people and two girls. What else could be worse? I mean yes him raping her would be worse but she didn't really care much about that anymore. She just wanted him the fuck off of her.

"You scanty ass little whore! You spit in my fucking face! You will suffer now!" Mitchell yelled at her. Botan didn't give a fuck anymore. She couldn't care less actually.

"You can't do much and you know it. All you can do is rape me and honestly I don't care anymore because if it will get you off of me I'll be happy. I can't die because I'm already dead and you can't continually rape me because I'll fight back against you and I'll win." Botan said. Mitchell stared at her for a little bit before bursting into laughter.

"You thought I was going to kill you? I wasn't going to kill you. Why would I kill my new sex slave? It wouldn't make sense. I don't rape dead bodies." Mitchell said. Botan stared at him.

"Well then if you rape me technically you're raping the dead." Botan said smartly.

"Techniccally I am dead so it doesn't fucking matter!" Mitchell yelled at Botan. Botan stared at him and then sighed in annoyance.

"Well what ever the hell you're going to do with me just get it over with now. I'm sick of sitting here and I'm getting the cramps." Botan said. Mitchell smirked.

"That's a good slave. It's good you're behaving like you're supposed to. Now get on your knees." Mitchell said while getting off of her. Botan sighed and got on her knees. Mitchell walked around her and lightly untied the back of her kimono, letting it slip down her shoulders. He noticed she had on a bra and felt annoyed.

"I'm disappointed that a whore like you still wears a bra." Mitchell said smugly. Botan rolled her eyes, letting him say as he wished so he would get done with her quicker.

"I want you to slip out of your kimono." He ordered. Botan slipped it off but left her panties and bra on.

**With Hiei**

Hiei's scanned the area he was in. He would have liked to move but for some reason he couldn't move. He was stuck in air; floating and immobile. Finally after about a minute of that he could move but he noticed he was floating. Hiei knew he was now dead because he could see Ayame's face fall a little but she was smiling a sad smile. Hiei attempted to read her mind to see if he could but he couldn't.

Hiei could feel Botan's energy though but it was far and faint. Hiei thought that maybe since he was now in this world he could read and speak to Botan in her mind. Hiei shut his eyes and focused on Botan's energy, trying to read her mind. Hiei finally got something and focused on that.

"_Can you hear me, Onna?" _Hiei asked in Botan's mind. For a minute he got no response and then finally he heard something. It sounded like a sigh of annoyance.

"_Onna answer me if you can hear me." _Hiei said.

"_Is that you Hiei?" _He got as a response.

"_Yes it is me Onna. Where are you?" _Hiei asked in her mind. For a minute there was utter silence. Hiei didn't understand what was happening.

"_I don't know where I am Hiei. I'm in a meadow of sorts. The grass is an orange color and I don't know which world I am in. Can't you follow my… Oh no! Hurry Hiei, he knows you're here and he's starting to go faster. Please Hiei!" _Her voice sounded urgent and pleading. Hiei didn't know where she was but he had to find her. He knew she was in danger.

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	10. a dream of pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Hiei could sense where Botan was and started to run only to figure out he could fly. Hiei decided to fly though he thought it sounded like he was in a children's magic movie. He saw where Botan was and saw a man on top of her. Hiei ran and kicked the man off; sending him flying towards a tree which he flew threw and halted to a stop on his own. Hiei was about to pull out his katana when he realized he didn't have one.

'_Oh well, that's no problem.'_ Hiei laughed in his head. Botan was behind him, quickly pulling on her kimono and tying it up. She stood up and stood beside Hiei but didn't get into a stance as Hiei did.

"We cannot kill him, Hiei. We must pull him, the two girls, you and I out of this world and figure out how to close it up." Botan said. Hiei got out of stance and smirked.

"I think I know a way. Do you know where those girls are?" Hiei asked. Botan nodded her head and closed her eyes and disappeared. Hiei stared in amazement but then remembered the task at hand. He looked towards the man that had been on Botan.

"What are you going to do about what I did, little man?" Mitchell asked. Now Hiei was considerably shorter than Mitchell but Mitchell was a very tall man. Botan was shorter than Hiei so Hiei had grown. Hiei just smirked and stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"You'll find out…" Hiei said. He hated waiting on Mitchell's demise but he needed to wait for Botan. Then she appeared with two girls beside her. She walked them over to Hiei and Jennifer laughed lightly.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Botan asked, ignoring the reason as to why Jennifer was laughing at Hiei.

"It might work, but hold onto me." Hiei said. Botan grabbed his arm, Cheer grabbed his leg, and Jennifer reluctantly grabbed hold of his other arm. Hiei then ran and grabbed Mitchell by the collar and fly to where Ayame was. He flew right through her and saw her jolt by all the energy that had been passed through her.

Ayame quickly went to healing Hiei's body and everyone that was clinging to Hiei saw him gasped loudly and his body started to turn green with eyes all over it. He started to scream and finally it was all over. Botan opened her eyes and looked to see Hiei passed out in demon form beside her. Cheery was cheering and Jennifer was just standing there and Mitchell was confused.

Botan stood up and saw Ayame. Ayame screamed with joy and hugged Botan. She had tears in her eyes as she squeezed the air out of Botan. Botan hugged her back. When they let go Botan walked over to Hiei's body and picked it up. He was too heavy for her and she collapsed as soon as she stood. Ayame called for a portal and they all walked in, including Mitchell who was shoved in, and they ended up in Koenma's office. Botan had gathered up al her strength and lifted Hiei into the portal and as soon as they were through she collapsed with Hiei's body in her lap.

"Botan!" Koenma screamed and ran over to hug her when he saw Hiei's body.

"What happened to him and who are they?" Koenma asked. Botan smiled.

"Hiei saved me and these two little girls and this man tried to rape me. Ayame helped as well. I don't know the full story but that's about the summary of what I know." Botan said, slightly breathless from carrying Hiei.

"He's okay and will turn back into his more human form later. He needs a place to stay until then though." Ayame said. She knew that the potion had taken a strong effect on Hiei.

"He may stay at my house. Koenma you need to look into these spirits profiles to figure out where they belong. I'll take Hiei back to my place. Also I'm fine Koenma and I hope you'll inform the team." Botan said. She was forgetting her manners when she was talking to Koenma but she didn't care because she was out of that place. She pulled out her oar and placed Hiei in her lap after she got on it. She then flew to her apartment and laid Hiei down on her bed. Without thinking she laid down next to him and fell asleep because she was so worn out though she didn't quite know why.

**The next morning**

Hiei groaned and woke up to feel something next to him. He looked and saw Botan in the same kimono she was in before. Hiei looked at his body and noticed it was in human form again. Hiei slipped out of the bed silently but that didn't stop Botan from waking up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Hiei who was standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Good morning Hiei. I'm glad to see you're better." Botan said. She stood up and walked over to him and gently hugged him. Hiei didn't know what was going on but for some reason he didn't pull her off but nor did he hug her back.

"Thanks for saving me Hiei. I knew I could count on you." Botan said and hugged him closer. Hiei was shocked upon hearing this. He didn't get thanked very often and he was surprised she was counting on him. She finally pulled back though and laughed gently and quietly.

"I was afraid Mitchell was really going to rape me but you got to me just in time. You're like a true hero now. I don't think you like being called that though but I will say you're my life saver." Botan said with a slight blush but with a huge smile.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Botan asked. Hiei was standing there stunned by her comment. Botan waved a hand in front of his face, expecting him to do nothing because he was in dream land but he grabbed her hand and set it by her side.

"Thanks…" Hiei mumbled but Botan heard it. She smiled more and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're welcome Hiei. Now what would you like for breakfast?" Botan asked with a happy tone. Hiei just walked into her kitchen and stood against the wall. Botan sweat dropped and started to cook an omelet. After she finished cooking one she cooked another. She carried them over to the table and set them down. Hiei sat in a chair and stared at the food. Botan started to eat but the realized Hiei wasn't.

"It's not poisoned Hiei. I'm eating it, see?" Botan said and took a bite. Hiei gave her a blank stare.

"It's not the poisons that you might have put in there that I'm worried about. I don't know how it tastes…it could kill…" Hiei said blankly. Botan gave him a dry stare and continued eating. Hiei slowly picked up a piece of omelet with his chopsticks. He gently set it in his mouth waiting for a disgusting taste. He was surprised to find he liked the taste. He continued eating.

"My cooking skills have improved by a lot. I guess form trial and error I became better. This is my own omelet recipe. I mean I had cookbooks guide me but I came up with a good recipe." Botan said and finished up the rest of her omelet. She finished before Hiei because she wasn't afraid to eat her own food. Hiei slowly continued eating. He was savoring the taste. Botan went and put her dishes in the sink and then looking over the counter she watched Hiei.

"You can stay her for another night if you want. I mean you're probably all better considering you heal quickly but I don't know if you find a bed or tree more comfortable." Botan said. Hiei said nothing and finished off his omelet. He then pushed the plate away. Botan sighed with a smile and picked up his plate to set in the sink. She set it in the sink and rinsed it off.

"Well you can stay if you want or not. Just let me know before I head to bed." Botan laughed and went into the living room and started to watch some television. Hiei walked over to the living room and stood against the wall. Botan continued to flip channels with boredom.

"Don't you have work Onna?" Hiei asked. Botan gasped and shot up and ran out the door without even a goodbye. Hiei calmly walked over to Botan's freezer and took out ice cream or sweet snow as he called it. He walked over to the couch and picked up the remote. Hiei knew how to work a television and decided to stay for quite a while.

For an hour Hiei was flipping through channels until he got tired. He normally wouldn't get tired at the time of day it was but he assumed it was the fact he almost died that could be causing it. Hiei's eyes slowly started to shut and he lay down upon the couch. The channel was left on some horror movie about a girl getting killed and raped.

_Hiei's dream_

"_Can you hear me Hiei? I'm scared." Botan cried softly. It wasn't telepathy and Hiei couldn't mark where she was. It was dark around him and he heard a scream. He looked around quickly and found nothing except the same darkness._

"_Hiei please help me! He's hurting me! He won't let go!" Botan was screaming again. It was ringing in Hiei's ears. He started to run but all he could catch was darkness. The screams were dying down slowly._

"_I don't feel the pain anymore…" Botan whimpered with a sad happiness and then it was silent. Hiei could hear the ripping of clothing and then just heard grunting noises, human grunting noises of someone having sex. Hiei ran more trying to find out where Botan was but he knew inside she was dead._

_Then the grunted noises stopped and he heard a light thump. It was the thump of Botan's body hitting ground. Hiei growled in frustration and ran more. Finally he saw something other than black in the distance. It was a light blue and pink and Hiei knew it had to be Botan. As he reached her, her clothes were shredded and her body was nakedly exposed. She had bruises and cuts and her eyes were closed as if in a gentle sleep._

_Hiei could only calmly walk over and cover her up with his cloak. A tear gem slipped out and he set it in the dip at the start of her chest and that was right under her neck. He gently stroked her hair and then stood up. He couldn't bear it any longer and walked away._

Hiei shot up from the couch with sweat running down his face. He was gasping for breath and was shaking. He had never gotten that riled up about a dream. Hiei slowly calmed himself by internally beating himself up for getting scared. That's when he looked at the television to see the credits to a movie that was rated M. Then he heard the click of a lock and looked to see Botan walk in.

"So you decided to stay I see." Botan said as she set her keys on a hook by a door. She walked over to Hiei with a worried expression. His face was paler than usual and he was still slightly shaking. She sat down beside him and Hiei was trying to control his body but it was obvious something happened. Botan slowly and gently placed her hand on his cheek. She then felt his other cheek and flipped her hand so it wasn't palm side up.

"Hiei you look sick. Are you okay?" Botan asked but got no response. Now she was worried because Hiei would at least grunt or something but this time he didn't. His face was growing paler as his dream came back to him. Seeing Botan reminded him of seeing Botan's dead body in his dream. Hiei was shaking again and Botan gently pushed him to lie back down on the couch.

"Something's wrong Hiei. Please explain to me what Ayame did to help you get into the world I was stuck in?" Botan asked.

"She almost killed me with a new poison." Hiei said bluntly.

"I'm going to need you to lift your shirt please." Botan said gently with a worried smile. Hiei did as she said and she placed two hands on his stomach. Her hands were the perfect heat. They cooled his pain but they made him feel warm as well. He saw the light that glowed from her hands as she healed his insides. She pulled back her hands and she looked pale.

"I pulled the poison out of you." Botan said and gently fainted to the floor. Hiei knew that the poison went into her body and Hiei quickly picked her up and placed a hand on her stomach and transferred some of his demonic energy to her so she would heal faster. He laid her on the couch and started a connection to Kurama's mind.

_Fox I need you to come over here now. _

_Hiei…what's wrong? _That was Kurama's response to Hiei's order.

_Just get over here. I'm at the Onna's. _ Hiei then dropped the connection. Botan groaned in her sleep and rolled over. Hiei didn't know what the poison could do to her frail body and he knew something was going wrong. He only wanted the fox to come.

**Sorry I took forever to update this story. I've just had to take time off writing. I hope none of you are too angry with me. –sweat drop- **


	11. drawer searching and winks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho (Also I warn you there is a small spoiler for knocked up in this) **

There was a knock at the door and Hiei opened it. Kurama walked in and then saw Botan's body on the couch, pale and sick. Kurama quickly went to her side and felt her face and forehead. She was burning up a lot.

"Okay Hiei what happened?" Kurama asked quickly while walking into Botan's room. Hiei followed, wondering why Kurama would go in there.

"I got her out of where she was by almost dying by poison and she knew I was sick and pulled it out of me. She got it into her body and I gave her some of my demonic energy. I don't know what kind of poison it was." Hiei said. Kurama was searching through Botan's drawers and closet.

"What the hell are you doing fox?" Hiei asked, disgusted. Kurama blushed, knowing what it looked like, and sighed.

"I'm trying to find her cooler clothing." Kurama said, the blush dying down. Hiei gave him a dead pan stare that was out of character.

"Do you expect to change her into them, fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama blushed at the thought and shook his head.

"We need Keiko…" Kurama said. Hiei shook his head and then walked over to Botan's closet. He pulled out a small silky night gown.

"I think this should do. It looks cool enough." Hiei said. He had no idea what it was. Kurama snatched it up and threw it on Botan's bed.

"That's Botan's lingerie. She would not be happy if we put it on her." Kurama said.

"Don't bring the detective's onna here. She gets annoying. Bring your onna here. She's calmer than the other onna." Hiei said. Kurama blushed when Hiei said that Shizuru was with Kurama. He made no comment though and walked to the phone that was in the kitchen and called her up. While he was doing that Hiei walked back over to Botan who looked worse than before and was sweating too much.

Hiei didn't like it when people caught him caring but Botan's life was at stake and he couldn't let her die. He ran to her bedroom and picked up the lingerie from the bed and went back into the living room. He still heard Kurama on the phone and it seemed Kuwabara had picked up the phone and was freaking out. Hiei went over to Botan and pulled off the first layer of her kimono. Underneath was the white part of the kimono. Hiei was not succeeding in holding his blush down. He pulled that part off and threw it to the side.

Kurama hung up the phone and went into the living room only to find Botan undressed except for her underwear. Kurama was about to freak until he saw Hiei put on the nightgown onto Botan. Hiei had his eyes closed and was blushing a lot. It was not in his character but Kurama could understand.

"I thought we were going to have Shizuru dress her." Kurama said.

"She was getting worse and we didn't have time. You stay here with the Onna while I go to spirit world." Hiei said and ran off. Kurama sighed and then saw Botan groan and roll over again. He felt her face and she was worse than before. He ran and got a wet cool cloth and set it on her forehead. He wished Hiei would hurry back.

Hiei was back in no time and along side him was Ayame. Kurama had seen Ayame around spirit world but he didn't understand how she could help. As soon as she got in the door she ran over to Botan. She pushed Kurama aside and took the rag off Botan's head. She looked scared and worried. Ayame didn't even take note of Botan's attire because she was so worried.

Ayame opened Botan's mouth and pulled a vile from her pocket. She poured some liquid into Botan's mouth and helped her swallow it. Ayame then placed her hands over Botan's stomach to help bring the liquid she had poured into Botan's mouth into her stomach. She was in deep concentration while doing so. A white light was coming from her hands as she helped Botan. Finally after ten minutes she pulled back. She was pale and exhausted but smiling.

"She should be okay now. She won't wake up for a day though but she'll be better. See she already looks better." Ayame said gently. Hiei did notice she looked better. She wasn't as pale and she didn't look uncomfortable. Ayame stood up and wobbled. Kurama quickly helped her stand.

"You look tired. Why don't you go sleep in Botan's room for a while?" Kurama suggested. Ayame nodded her head and Kurama helped walk her over to Botan's room. Hiei heard a knock and walked over to the door. Shizuru walked in and looked at Botan and cocked an eyebrow. Kurama had said something about them not being able to change Botan's clothes because it was inappropriate for them to do so but now she was in a nightgown.

"I'm assuming you changed her, Hiei?" Shizuru said. Hiei grunted and Shizuru walked over and sat on the ground against the television. Hiei stood against the wall.

"I knew Kurama wouldn't. He's too much of a gentleman to do so. Why didn't you wait for me to come?" Shizuru asked.

"You weren't quick enough." Hiei said emotionlessly. Shizuru shrugged her shoulders and stood.

"Where's Kurama?" Shizuru asked. Hiei looked towards Botan's room and Shizuru walked there. Hiei walked over and looked down at Botan now asleep on the couch. She did look much better now and Hiei felt he could relax. The image of her dead bruised body wasn't screaming in his mind anymore.

"We can leave them in your care now, right Hiei?" Kurama asked and Shizuru smirked. Hiei hadn't even realized that they had come out of Botan's room.

"I don't know if we should Kurama. He might decide they're too annoying while they're sleeping." Shizuru joked. Kurama chuckled and shook his head.

"Hiei will do fine. Ayame saved his life and we all know He couldn't get annoyed with Botan." Kurama winked at Hiei and laughed with Shizuru as they walked out the door. Hiei growled at his retreating form. Unfortunately he knew Kurama was right. He really didn't get annoyed with Botan. He just acted like that because he knew the conclusions the team would come up with if he didn't act the way he did.

Hiei knew he couldn't leave the apartment. Both girls were unprotected and defenseless. The image of Botan's dead bruised body started to come back to Hiei's mind. Hiei cringed and sighed. There was nothing to do in her house and everything was brightly colored. He didn't like it one bit. Hiei heard someone groan and saw Ayame walk out of Botan's room.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too hungry and my stomach wouldn't shut up." Ayame laughed. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out (in Hiei's eyes) meat in a plastic container, a yellow bottle, leaves wrapped in plastic, and a red veggie Hiei knew as a tomato. She then went to the pantry and pulled out some bread. Then she put it together and sat at the table.

"Hiei, do you mind if I talk to you about something?" Ayame asked. Hiei grunted but sat down at the table. He had nothing to do so might as well talk. This ferry girl didn't talk as much as the ferry Onna did. Ayame laughed and took a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed after chewing and then began to talk.

"I know you like Botan. You can deny all you want but I know it to be true. You don't hate her but you won't approach her. Why is that?" Ayame asked and then took another bite of her sandwich. While she chewed Hiei was silent. He knew the reason but he wasn't going to talk about it with Ayame.

"Do you think she won't accept you? I know the land you were born on didn't but that doesn't mean she won't. She cares for you a lot. She cares for everyone and accepts them. I know what her feelings towards you are but you're going to have to figure that one out on your own. It may break your heart or it might not. She could be the one for you. This is my opinion but I can see you two together." Ayame said and took another bite of her sandwich. Hiei was still silent. He was mulling it over. He didn't want to be rejected like he was when he was born. He was still scared to even tell Yukina that he was her brother.

"She's too perky for me." Those were the words that came out of Hiei's mouth. He didn't mean it but it was the only thing he could think of as an excuse. Ayame laughed lightly and shook her head.

"She's not as perky as you would think. She has had that façade for years. She likes to cheer people up all the time and when I see her with you and everyone else she's truly happy. For the souls she ferries she is only smiling for them. Her smiles are real, don't think they aren't, but they're all different. She has one for each person, even you." Ayame said and finished off her sandwich. She stood up and threw away the paper plate she had used to put her sandwich on.

"Also I forgot to tell you since I wasn't thinking; Botan will wake up in an hour, not a day. Since she has healing abilities she can quickly heal. I was thinking of her as a human not ferry girl." Ayame said and Hiei knew she meant something by it and he knew just what she meant. She pulled out her oar and stepped upon it.

"I'm going to go sleep at my own place. I don't want to interrupt you and Botan when she wakes up." Ayame winked, just as Kurama had done, and left. Hiei growled at the fact that he was so obvious. He needed to train but he knew he couldn't because of Botan. He forcefully, before it could come up, shoved the thought of her dead body out of his mind. He was sick and tired of seeing it. It made him sick and scared.

He lifted Botan's head up and sat on the couch. He set it in his lap and grabbed the remote. He knew what he was doing when he set Botan's head in his lap. She would wake up and see him and they could possibly talk; not only that but she had taken up the entire couch and Hiei wanted to sit and watch the television.

He was stuck flipping through channels again. He randomly stopped pressing the channel button and saw the channel he was on. It was, as the beginning said, the movie knocked up. It didn't look interesting to Hiei because it was about a chick that had sex with a guy at the bar and got pregnant. Then a scary though came to Hiei. What if Mitchell had somehow gotten Botan pregnant? Hiei quickly put his hands on Botan's stomach and tried to sense any life that would be forming inside her. He sighed with relief when there was none.

He knew he couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He loved Botan and he was beating himself up inside for having such emotions flow through him. He understood how he fell in love though. It was because Botan always wanted to cheer him up. She didn't want him upset and cared enough to try over and over again. She thought of him as someone important and not worthless. These thoughts didn't make Hiei feel any better. He knew if she rejected him it would be from point blank again.

Hiei heard Botan groan and looked down and saw her eyes slowly opening. She was surprised for a second that she saw Hiei right above her but she smiled happily after the surprise. Hiei held back a smile of his own. Botan and Hiei's eyes were locked and she blushed and quickly looked towards the television.

"What are you watching?" Botan asked him; her blush dying down. Hiei was holding onto some hope. She wasn't freaking out that she was in his lap and he knew she knew she was.

"It's called…knocked up…" Hiei said the name awkwardly. Botan giggled lightly as he said it. It was a weird thing to say especially for Hiei.

"How long was I asleep?" Botan asked while looking back at him. Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

"The other ferry girl said you'd be asleep for an hour so I'm assuming you were asleep for an hour." Hiei said. Botan smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She turned onto her side and looked at the television. She was still lying on Hiei's lap and she knew it too. She didn't know why he wasn't pushing her away but she would take advantage of it. She snuggled closer to him and placed her arm under her hand as a pillow.

Hiei blushed as she did that. He was glad she wasn't rejecting the thought. Hiei looked back at the television and it was at the part where Ben was proposing to Alison. Both Hiei and Botan were quiet. It was slightly awkward and Hiei looked down at Botan to find she was looking at him. Their eyes locked and Botan blushed but she couldn't pull herself to look away. She pushed herself up so she was close to Hiei's face. She then leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Hiei didn't respond because he was in shock.

Botan pulled back and sat at the other end of the couch. She felt since Hiei didn't do or say anything he wasn't happy that she kissed him. She held back her tears but her eyes were brimming with them and Hiei could smell it. He knew she was upset and he figured out why. He gently leaned over and grabbed her around the waist. He wasn't going to let her get away. She accepted him and he needed to show he accepted her too.

He pulled her closer to him and sat her in his lap. He placed her head on his chest and he felt her snuggle closer to him. His arms were protectively around her waist and he looked at the television screen. He wasn't really interested in the movie anymore only the woman in his arms. He felt Botan pull back slightly and his heart started to race. Maybe she had changed her mind about being with him. He looked at her and she was blushing and avoided his eyes. Her hands were on his chest and she finally looked at him. She was smiling and Hiei felt he could calm down.

"Thank you Hiei." Botan said quietly.

"Why thank me, Onna?" Hiei asked. Botan laughed gently as he said Onna.

"You've made me happy…very happy. This is the first time I've told someone this but…Hiei…I love you…" Botan said. She was blushing deeply but she kept eye contact with him. Hiei searched her eyes for any lying but he found none. He leaned toward her ear and paused for a second. He felt Botan shiver from his breath and he smirked.

"I love you too, Botan." Hiei whispered to her. He heard her gasp and she hugged him close to her. Hiei held her close as well.

"How will we tell everyone?" Botan asked. Hiei chuckled and Botan pulled back with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure they all will know…" Hiei said and Botan still looked confused.

"Apparently I'm pretty obvious…" Hiei growled. Botan giggled, knowing what he meant, and shrugged her shoulders.

"You do know they're going to make fun of us for quite some time right?" Botan asked and Hiei sighed and nodded his head. Botan giggled lightly and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and looked at Hiei. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Botan kissed back and they soon were in a heated kissing frenzy. Hiei picked Botan up and ran her to her bedroom and they did you know what. (I'm not going to go into detail because the rating for this story is not high enough and I refuse to change it)

**After you know what**

Hiei pulled Botan close to him. She whimpered slightly. She was still in slight pain and Hiei knew she would be for a while. He was gentle but he's a demon and demons are rather larger than humans and he had to bite her shoulder as she did to him. He was happy though, that he had her as a mate.

"You'll still be sore for a while Onna." Hiei said gently to her. Botan nodded her head. She knew she would be but she would be fine. Hiei kissed her cheek. He was being sweet which was out of character but his mate was still in pain and he wasn't going to be emotionless to it.

"I know I will be Hiei. I need to know something though…" Botan trailed off.

"What do you need to know?" Hiei asked and Botan blushed.

"I've heard this before and only a couple of times but I've been to shy about it to ask. Do demons impregnate their mate the first time they do it together?" Botan asked while blushing deeply. Hiei chuckled lightly at her shyness.

"You've heard wrong. It doesn't always happen but it's a higher possibility than when humans have sex with each other." Hiei explained.

"How much higher of a chance is it?" Botan asked quietly. She now sounded curious.

"It's an 80 chance that they will get pregnant." Hiei said and Botan squeaked with surprise. Hiei chuckled again and Botan snuggled closer to him.

"Do you think I'll get pregnant, Hiei?" Botan asked. Hiei hadn't thought of that but he was hoping she would.

"Yes I do Onna." Hiei said. Botan sighed gently and snuggled closer.

"I hope I am." Botan said and then yawned. Hiei pulled her closer to him and pulled the sheets higher up over them.

"You need to sleep Onna." Hiei said gently and Botan nodded her head. Her eyes closed and she slowly fell asleep. Hiei was tired as well and followed suite.

**NOT LAST CHAPTER!!!! This is not the last chapter. I have more in store for you. I think there will be 2 more chapters and then I'll suggest an epilogue. When I do ask for the epilogue please either tell me you want on in a review form or message form. If you don't want one please do the same. Well thanks for reading.**


End file.
